


Day 20

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec is pretending to be their friend’s lover for the sake of the friend’s family. Magnus is said friend’s sibling.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Day 20

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I have seen this trope so many times, I wanted to try something different... I hope you'll like it.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

“Please Alec. Please please please, I swear I won’t ask anything else ever again.”  
“Clary, you can’t be serious. They’re going to see right through me.”  
“No, they won’t. My mom will love how well-mannered you are, and my step-dad will just talk with you about sports and all will be good.”  
“I have no idea how to behave Clary. You know I never had a girlfriend.”  
“It’s basically the same thing. Hand holding, cheek kisses and just being adorable together.”  
“Ugh but why? Why me? Don’t you have a straight friend you could ask?”  
“You mean Simon? Simon, who’s currently dating your sister, and who my parents have known since we were born?”  
“Fine. I’ll do it but you owe me soooo big.”  
“That’s why you’re my best friend Alec. Love you.”  
“Love you too. But I’m warning you, no kiss. I haven’t managed to avoid kissing a girl for the last 27 years to be tricked into kissing one…”  
“Don’t worry, your virginity will remain intact.”

Alec knew Clary was having a hard time with her parents because she was still single. She was 26 and as her mother liked to tell her, she had already had Clary by then. Alec had never met Clary’s parents. She might be his best friend since college, there had never been an occasion for them to go to Clary’s house before. He knew Clary had talked about him to her parents, so it wouldn’t be such a stretch to say that she fell in love with her friend. It would be a bigger stretch for Alec.

“So who’s gonna be there?”  
“My parents and me. And you now. I just need to call them to make sure my mom doesn’t try to set me up with someone’s kid.”  
“Oh could I play the jealous boyfriend if they do?”  
“You have my approval to do so.”  
“Now I’m almost hoping they do so I can play it…”

They established a set of ground rules and soon enough, Christmas dinner was there. They arrived at the Fray-Garroway residence for lunch and Alec met an older version of Clary when the door opened.

“Clary, hi. And you must be Alec, I’m Jocelyn, Clary’s mom.”  
“Hi Jocelyn, nice to meet you.”  
“Come on in, Luke is waiting for you.”

As discussed, Alec snaked his arm around Clary’s waist and tried to look as happy as he could. They entered the dining room to find Clary’s step-dad setting the table.

“Hey Luke.”  
“Hey kiddo. How are you?”  
“I’m good. This is Alec.”  
“Hi Alec.”  
“Sir.”

Alec looked at the hand held out in front of him and took it in his, shaking it. He saw the small nod Luke directed to Jocelyn.

“Ok, I like him.”  
“But you don’t even know him!”  
“Don’t need to. Welcome Alec, and please call me Luke.”

Alec smiled at Luke and went to sit next to Clary. The introductions had gone fine. And Alec was certain that no one would be shocked if he refrained from PDAs the first time he met his supposed in-laws. But his relief was short lived when Clary turned to her mom.

“Mom, why did you set 5 plates on the table?”  
“We might have someone who called this morning asking if he could join us today.”  
“Mom, I swear, if you try to set me up with someone with my boyfriend here…”  
“Clary, no. It’s family.”  
“No! he’s coming?!”  
“He is.”  
“I’m so happy! That’s the best Christmas surprise.”

Alec saw Clary smile and his parents do the same, until she turned to him and saw the questions in his eyes.

“Oh sorry Alec, my brother is joining us today.”  
“You have a brother?”  
“It’s complicated. Technically? No. Magnus is Luke’s adopted soon. He’s a few years older than I am so we never really shared a house or anything. Hence me being an only child. But he’s so great that I have no worries calling him my brother.”  
“Cool. You know how I feel about siblings anyway.”  
“You have siblings Alec?”  
“I do Jocelyn. My sister Isabelle is actually dating Simon.”  
“Simon Lewis?”  
“Yes. They’ve been together a few months now. I have two brothers, Max who’s 17 and Jace. Jace is technically not my brother but my parents adopted him when his parents died in a car crash. He’s been my brother since. So I know what Clary means about her brother.”

Before anyone could answer, they heard the door open and a melodic voice shout.

“Anyone home?”

Alec saw Clary stand up and run towards the door. He heard her talk loudly and then come back to the dining room, along with her brother. Who turned out to be one of the most handsome man Alec had ever seen. 

“Magnus, meet Clary’s boyfriend Alec.”

Alec watched as the other man looked him up and down until his eyes settled on Alec’s face.

“Hi Alec, nice to meet you.”  
“Hi Magnus. Nice to meet you too.”  
“I didn’t know my baby sister was dating someone.”  
“No one knew Magnus, she called us a few days ago to say she’d be coming with Alec.”  
“Hold on, you’re her friend from college right?”  
“I am.”

Alec saw the look Clary was giving him. Like she was worried of something. Thankfully, Jocelyn started talking with Magnus about his job and his life.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to break things off with Camille. She didn’t deserve you.”  
“Well, I guess the fact she decided I wasn’t worth her while helped too.”  
“She was worse that David, and that’s saying something.”  
“I do seem to have the worst taste in my choice of partner.”

Alec, who had been left out of the conversation, could have sworn Magnus had looked pointedly at him with that last sentence. Clary got closer to Alec, she snuggled on his side, something they would often do while watching tv, but then she turned her head and spoke quietly in his ear.

“So, we might have a problem. I might have told my brother my best friend was gay. And he seems to be rather interested in you.”

Alec chocked a little at that and started coughing.

“Clary, stop whispering naughty things in your boyfriend’s ear.”  
“Magnus! I don’t do that.”  
“You should then. I know I would.”

The wink Magnus addressed Alec left no room in the other man’s mind for questions. Clary was right, he definitely was interested. This would turn out to be harder than he had expected. Pretending to be Clary’s boyfriend was one thing, but resisting to temptation with her brother coming onto him, this was another story.

Thankfully, dinner went rather smoothly. Alec had to refrain from talking and answering to Magnus from time to time, to avoid revealing way too much. Clary and Alec left Clary’s house and went back to the apartment they shared. An hour later, the doorbell rang. Alec went to open it to find Magnus on the other side.

“Hi Alec, Clary invited me over for drinks, I hope that’s ok.”  
“Hey Magnus, sure, come on in. I’m going to go find Clary.”

Alec went to the kitchen, where he knew Clary was.

“Hey red, care to explain why your brother is in our living room?”  
“Come on Alec, I’m surprised my parents didn’t see the looks you guys were sending each other. Consider this my thank you. I can make myself scarce but I’m begging you, no noises.”  
“Stay with us. He’s your brother, I’m sure he wants to see you.”  
“Really Alec? Between a guy you’ve eye-fucked a whole night and your sister, you’d choose Izzy? Don’t even try to lie, you know I can tell.”  
“Fine, I would probably tell my sister to make herself scarce.”  
“Great. Give me a second to pack an overnight bag and I’m going to Izzy’s.”

Alec moved back to the main room and found Magnus looking at pictures.

“Are those your siblings?”  
“Yep, that’s the four of us.”  
“Your sister has the best taste in clothes.”  
“She does. It’s a huge help, I barely know how to dress myself.”  
“Really? I would never have guessed.”  
“She chose my clothes for tonight.”  
“She really has great taste then, you look dashing.”  
“Thanks. You look good too.”  
“Thanks, that’s my job. I design clothes.”  
“Oh. I teach so nothing like.”  
“No worries, we don’t have to talk shop.”

Before they could go on, Clary appeared in the room with a bag in hand.

“Guys, I’m going to Iz’s. I’m glad you’re hitting it off but please avoid the common places and Magnus, if you’re still there tomorrow morning, you’d better be wearing clothes. Same goes for you Alec. There are images I never want in my head. Good night, be good.”

Once the door was shut, Alec turned towards Magnus.

“I feel like I should tell you that I am not dating your sister. Never have and never will. I’m gay.”  
“I knew that, Clary has mentioned you, so many times. I was surprised when I saw you tonight and then I remembered Jocelyn tries to get Clary to date some of her friends’ sons so I drew conclusions. Gotta say I was relieved. She forgot to mention her new best friend was way more handsome than her former best friend.”  
“I’m sure my sister would disagree with you on that.”  
“She would, but it’s perfect, I don’t intend on dating your sister.”  
“That’s good, because I don’t think I’d like that very much.”  
“Really? How so?”  
“It would be tough to want to kiss my sister’s boyfriend all the time.”  
“All the time?”  
“All. The. Time.”  
“Well, since my sister planned this for us, it would be a shame to disappoint her…”

Magnus just smirked at Alec, who closed the distance between them and slowly kissed Magnus. The first touch of his lips was soft and warm, a discovery and hope for something more.

Alec didn’t let the kiss progress and opened his eyes to look at Magnus.

“Listen, you’re Clary’s brother, I don’t want this to become drama. So we have a choice: this can be a one-time thing, no strings attached sex. Or we can try and see if we could make something happen out of it. If we choose this second option, I’d really like to take you out on a date before crossing the sex part.”  
“I like the date part. But I must say, I’m disappointed I won’t get to see what you’re hiding underneath those clothes tonight. I guess all good things come to those who wait right?”  
“Right. And we can always use tonight to try and learn a bit more about each other? I know it doesn’t sound as sexy as taking our clothes off but again, you’re Clary’s brother. She’d kill me if I treated you like a one-night stand…”

Both men smiled and went to sit on the couch. They spent the night talking and when Clary came back the following morning, she found them asleep on the couch, hidden under the plaid and snuggled together.


End file.
